batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Scat! Darn Catwoman
Plot The Feline-ious Felon agrees to release The Batman from the trap only if he agrees to join her gang, and, having little alternative, The Caped Crusader acquiesces, but he slips himself a Universal Batantidote before he is scratched with Cataphrenic, allowing him to keep his reason. Pretending to be under The Catwoman's spell, Batman accompanies the gang to The Old Criminals' Home to visit "Little Al," from whom Catwoman hopes to buy the plans to the GC Mint. Batman phones an anonymous tip to the police informing them where they can capture Robin and Pussycat. Knowing that The Boy Wonder is now safe, Batman sets a trap for Catwoman, who convinces him to take her back to The Batcave. While in The Batcave, Batman diverts a phone line instigated by the police trying to trace him to the cave, leading the cops right to the place of inventor Pet Pending, whom they arrest. After a tour of The Batcave, Batman gasses Catwoman asleep and leaves a note for Alfred Pennyworth ordering him to deliver The Batantidote to Robin at Police HQ. Returning to Gotham, Batman and Catwoman meet the rest of the gang at The Mint. Using a hidden entrance detailed in The Catwoman's plans, they enter the building with plans to loot the whole safe! They blast their way into the vault with a silent explosive, where they are confronted by Robin, now restored to his faithful crimefighting old self again thanks to The Batantidote. The Dynamic Duo make mincemeat of The Catmen, but, just as the police arrive to collect the crooks, Catwoman steals Batman's keys and escapes in The Batmobile. Commandeering O'Hara's squad car, The Dynamic Duo give chase through The New Guernsey Bridge, but realize the impossibility of gaining The Batmobile's top speed, so they use The Batmobile's remote control to stop the car at a waterfront building. The Catwoman takes chase by Batman and climbs to the roof to avoid capture, but she is overcome by vertigo! Here she proposes marriage to The Caped Crusader, which he rejects only when she suggests killing Robin to make their lives together purrfect. Pretending to surrender, The Catwoman reaches out for Batman's hand and accidently slips, falls and disappears into the water below...but has she drowned? TOMORROW Another Batman special: Appearances Individuals *Batman *Robin *Alfred *Commissioner Gordon *Chief O'Hara *The Catwoman *Pussycat Locations Behind the scenes *In this episode Catwoman claims she could survive the leap into the river,but Batman reminders her that she wouldn't survive the 200 foot fall into the river below; this is the second time Catwoman has used up one of her nine lives {The other was in the Captain Manx treasure episode Better Luck Next Time when trying to escape the Dynamic Duo she also falls into a bottomless pit}. She also claims she can swim; however in the Batman movie she panics when Penguins sub is hit by Batman's blasts in which she claims cat don't like water she cant swim! See Also List of Batman (1960s series) Episodes 2.75